User talk:Rolf96
Welcome Hello and thank you for your contributions thus far! We're glad you decided to join the community. Please leave a message on an Administrator's talk page if you need help with anything! - Administration Hi Hart :3 Thanks! You and Crystalmaiden27 are doing an awesome job with the Knight pages! Thank you, this really helps the Wiki. -Revitalizer (talk) 03:04, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Rights Greetings, Rolf96! I've also been observing your activities and I must say I'm impressed! As a reward, I've given you rollback rights to better aid you in wiki editing. ;) Give us holler if you ever have any questions or need any assistance. Rev, myself and the other admins will gladly do what we can. ;) Escutcheon (talk) 23:24, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hey Rolf96, categories for Knights pages have been imbedded in the infobox template (Template:Infobox KitN Knight) that they use, so adding categories is unnecessary for those pages. Thanks! -Revitalizer (talk) 15:47, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Knights Naming Thanks for asking. Since there aren't too many names used in more than one game in the series, a better way to deal with it would be to put the game in parentheses after the name of the page. For example, if there were a character named Rolf in both KitN and Yggdra Union, you might make a page "Rolf (KitN)" and "Rolf (Yggdra Union)". Hope this helps! -Revitalizer (talk) 23:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Making Boss Template For bosses from KitN, right? What you should probably do is use the same outline of the Knight template as replace the different fields for information with ones that apply to bosses. I started it here; you can add more information fields as needed. -Revitalizer (talk) 19:49, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, rolf. You do a lot of edits. Thanks for your help. WindMage (talk) 14:23, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey Rolf96, since you've done a ton of work expanding and improving this Wiki, you have a solid understanding of how Wikia works, and no other Admins are active right now, would you like to act as an Administrator? If you want more information check out this page. -Revitalizer (talk) 03:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :I noticed you're on right now, do you want to jump into ? -Revitalizer (talk) 02:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC) *(Conversation can be seen here.) ::The first draft of the Riviera template is done! -Revitalizer (talk) 01:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) KitN Knight Portraits When you come across portraits of KitN Knights, can you rename the image to whatever the name of the page is .png? Some are already are named like this (like Mahmoud and File:Mahmoud.png for example). I already adjusted the Knight infobox so that it'll still display the portraits correctly (so the Knight pages themselves won't need to be edited). This will make it easier to create lists of Knights on Order, Scene, and Weapon pages down the road. Thanks! -Revitalizer (talk) 23:30, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *P.S. If you rename any, try to 'un'check "Leave a redirect behind". -Revitalizer (talk) 23:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Awesome; that was quick! Check out 7th Order to see an example of what we can do now that the images are named like that. (You'll noticed that we also have an Order infobox now.) -Revitalizer (talk) 06:35, October 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:About the Roster Infobox The template uses a function that makes rows appear only after a certain number of Knights are listed and it was set to 9 instead of 5. But it's fixed now. I don't how you tackle these so fast, but I'm impressed. :p -Revitalizer (talk) 05:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:New Pages Thank you, that's exactly how to handle it. You're making an awesome Admin! :) -Revitalizer (talk) 05:29, December 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:About Knights That's a good idea. I'll try to work gold into the infoboxes for Maria's Knights and purple into Mellia's Knights. When I'm done I'll let you know what parameter we can use to distinguish them. -Revitalizer (talk) 05:44, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, so I added header below the picture on the infobox declaring what the subject is (in this case it's a Knight of Aventheim). The background will change color depending on which route the character is part of. If they're part of Maria's (|route=r) it will be gold, if they're part of Mellia's (|route=l) it will be purple, and if their part of both it will remain blue. Test it out and tell me how it looks when you get a chance. -Revitalizer (talk) 21:41, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for letting me know! How about this shade of gold? It's much darker and the text is easy to read. You can see it in action on Crozeph's page. Hey, you. How come you're the only person who ever makes any attempt to contribute to this Wiki? We're doing all the work :P Also, what do you think of what I've been doing, honestly? ^^ WindMage (talk) 08:33, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I have a question. Is the Medallion a universal item in all four Union games? I've only played YU GBA. WindMage (talk) 03:50, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Please update the Medallion page with any info you get. I don't make changes to information on pages unless I know better. Thank you :^) WindMage (talk) 10:43, April 28, 2014 (UTC) You make a torrent of edits whenever you come, y'know that? xD What exactly are you doing? WindMage (talk) 19:59, May 13, 2014 (UTC)